The Junkyard Brother Stress Protocol
by TheAceCard97
Summary: After the events of the Sister Fight Protocol incident, Lincoln began to grow more distant from his sisters, whether it be making up excuses, staying in his room, or just ignoring them in general. He slowly begins to develop bitter tendencies, keeping up until he has a little confrontation with Lori that pushes him into finding a very unhealthy method of relieving his stress...
1. Tension In The Loud House

**{Hey ya guys, it's your guy TheAceCard97. This is my first attempt at making a Loud House fanfiction. Well, technically my first attempt in general. I am very open to criticism(except mindless keyboard warrior rants), so if you find any errors or plot-holes in said story, please do not hesitate to tell me.}**

 ** _The following story takes place two weeks after the events of "Brawl in The Family"..._**

It was a typical Saturday in the Loud House. As usual, chaos ran amuck amongst the children. Lori was on the couch, sucked into the void that was known as her phone. It was rare to see her without it. Leni was in the kitchen concocting smoothie with fruits you wouldn't be able to name just by looking at it. But in the end it would always tatse good in the end thanks to Leni's second nature in smoothie making. Luna was in the hallway of the house with her electric guitar hooked up to her huge amps. Luan was currently testing out some new jokes on Lynn, who was too busy kicking a soccer ball around the house to even notice. Even if she did listen, she would most likely groan at the quips. Lucy was sitting on her bed in her and Lynn's room while writing a poem about the usual. Her emotions, thoughts, feelings, etc. She was currently stuck because she was having a hard time rhyming something with "Crippling Depression". Lana was chasing Lola around with one of her reptiles, begging her to pet it at least on time. Lola refused time and time again, but no avail was she able to stop Lana from chasing her around with it. An explosion came from Lisa and Lily's room, the first of the two then coming out to explain that everything was okay in her own science-y way. Thankfully Lily wasn't in the room. She was instead downstairs in the kitchen with Leni. As for the parents, they were currently out on a romantic dinner.

And then, there was Lincoln.

His room was completely dark. A musky odor lingered every inch of his domain. The floor was a mess with dirty clothes riddled all over it. He was lying on his bed, with his white hair being mess. The usual bags under his eyes were more visible, and the eyes themselves looked tired and heavy. The orange shirt he wore had stains on it and so did his blue pants. He wasn't wearing his shoes at the time, but they were scuffed up almost everywhere. It more than obvious that we wasn't taking care of himself like he normally would. His laptop was blasting the room with Eerie Electronic music which clouded his head with memories of things he did not want to remember. That one Sunday.

He growled in frustration at the mere thought of the entire week.

"What gives them the right..?" Lincoln said to himself in a venomous tone.

"What gives them the right to take my sheets, use my space, prevent me from going to the refrigerator in my own house, not letting me go to the bathroom when I needed to, and beat me up over a remote? It's stupid! As a matter of fact it's flat out ridiculous! Then I come home and as it turns out, everything was fine again. Lisa even told me by leaving the house, things resolved on its own! And to top it all off, they're out there brushing it off like it never happened!"

Lincoln slammed his right hand on the bed out of pure frustrated rage. It didn't make any loud sounds because it was a bed after all. Despite this Lincoln jumped back up his outburst. Even though it this happened two weeks ago, spite, hatred, and bitterness was still a very foreign feeling to him. He was naturally kindhearted and accepting. He cared for every last one of them. Although he had been extremely selfish at times, he would generally go through hell and back to obtain the forgiveness of the people he wronged. But not this time. Lincoln wasn't at all in the wrong. He was completely justified in acting the way he did, minus accidentally spilling secrets that his sisters trusted him with.

In fact, he wasn't even mad at first. He just shrugged it off as girls being girls and continued on with his everyday life. But, as the days slowly passed, and the nights dragged on, all that time to himself really made him see that entire ordeal in a completely different light. Sure, the Lori and Leni most likely needed time to cool off, but that gave them no right to hog half of the house in order to do it. That's simply unfair. Nothing more. Nothing less. What he was really pissed about was the fact that the authority figures of the house(Rita And Lynn Sr.) let it go on! What kind of parents allow this to happen!? The more he thought about the situation, the more aggravated he got. The sheer rage in his body built up until his door busted wide open thanks to a certain sports addict.

"Hey Lincoln! The day is nice and bright and there's plenty of daylight to burn, so let's go- What the?"

Lynn stumbled back at the gloomy room now lit up by the hallway light. Lincoln put his left arm over his eyes before pausing the music with his right. He was good at little quickdraw moments where he had to think fast. Generally, he did well when it came to hiding his emotions from his family since he spent most of his time inside his room where he can properly rant.

"Lynn, you can't just barge into other people's rooms like that!" Lincoln hesitantly responded. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the jock. She's notorious for flipping out when things didn't go her way. That and she didn't take kindly to not having a play buddy on request.

However, that wasn't necessarily on her mind at the moment. She looked the messy room, seeing clothes all over the floor. The smell found its way towards her nose, causing her to gag in response.

"Dude, why does it smell like a pack of football players post game and pre shower?" Lynn said pulling up her shirt to cover her nose.

"Sorry. I was just enjoying the weekend. I haven't came out since yesterday. Heheh." Lincoln chuckled nervously.

"Well..." Lynn began. "You should really clean up this place and take a shower. I wanna go outside and play some soccer, but playing by yourself is no fun, so you're up Lincoln!"

Lincoln cringed in response to this. Not because he was upset at everyone, but because he wasn't really a fan of outdoor sports, or outdoor stuff in general. Not like he was any good at it anyway. He couldn't throw, catch, or shoot to save his life. If it didn't resolve video games, TV, or reading comics, then it really wasn't his thing.

"I don't know Lynn..." Lincoln responded rubbing his right shoulder. "I'm more comfortable sitting right here on my bed."

Lynn's face brightened up as a new idea sprang into her head.

"That's fine! We can wrestle then!" She said in an enthusiastic tone.

Now Lincoln was starting to get ticked off. She wasn't taking the hint.

"Alone..." Lincoln growled under his teeth.

Lynn took noticed off this quickly. However instead of leaving him alone, she walked over to him and grabbed his arm. Before he could respond she yanked him off the bed while grabbing his shoes and walked out to the hallway and down the stairs. "Don't worry Linc, we'll turn that frown upside down!"

Her philosophy is that if someone's in a bad mood, just take them outside and help them get active. What she doesn't realize is that it doesn't work for everyone, and Lincoln is mad at her. Well he's mad at all his sisters, but mainly her at the moment for disrupting his peace. Lincoln sighed as he was now forced into what she called "help".

Before they could hit the front door Lori turned around and saw the mess that was called Lincoln.

"What's with him?" she asked. Lynn shrugged. "I dunno, he's just in a bad mood. I'm taking him outside to help him get some fresh air and clear his mind."

Lincoln sighed once more. "Once again, I'd rather just stay in my room." Lori looked at him in disgust. "Ugh, you need to go outside. All you do is play video games and read comics."

Lincoln's right index finger twitched at this comment. His anger was slowly seeping out. He yanked his arm away from Lynn, who was surprised at such force he used.

"Like you're the one to talk with that phone in your hand like it's your life's battery." Lincoln snarled.

Lori scoffed. "Unlike you, I've actually go outside from time to time."

"When's the last time you've been outside besides the mall?" said Lincoln, with his voice rising in anger.

"When's the last time you've been outside in GENERAL?" Retaliated Lori, her voice rising as well.

At this point most of the sisters were at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation. Leni came out of the kitchen to hear the conversation.

Lincoln huffed and swiped his shoes from Lynn. "Whatever, I don't need to take this from you..."

He turned to the stairs and was just about to head up until he felt someone grip his arm tightly. The pain made him flinch and not too soon he was pulled around to come face to face with the person responsible. It was Lori, who was now gritting her teeth just looking at the 11 year old.

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you think I'm gonna let you get away with talking to your older sister like that, then you're OUT OF YOUR MIND." Lori yelled, making everyone flinch. But not Lincoln.

"There you go again. The 'I-am-The-Oldest' excuse. You know, just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you get the right to treat the rest of us like dirt! It just goes to sho-" Lincoln was cut off by Lori's intimidating glare. He felt her eyes stare right into his soul. At this point he was shook to the core on the inside, but ultimately did his best to remain calm in front of everyone, especially Lori. He wanted to let her know that she wasn't getting her way this time. He was done with that.

"You better choose your next sentence VERY carefully twerp..." Lori hissed.

There was something on his mind alright. But he was contemplating on whether he should say it or not. This could not only get him in trouble with Lori, but the entire family. But something inside him told him to do it anyway. He's already in balls deep, might as well say what he really feels and see how far he can take it. But just as he was about to say it, a voice spoke up.

"Bro, stop."

He turned around to look at who said that, and to his surprise, it was Luna.

"What? Didn't you hear what she said to me? She basically told me that-"

"I know what she said Linc. But that doesn't give you the right to spit harsh words to her as well. She's right. She's your older sis, and I so am I bro. It's about respect. Now I'm telling you to stop." Luna demanded.

Lincoln blinked at her. This wasn't the Luna he knew and loved. The so-called rebel of the family agreeing with the tyrant. What planets had to align to make this happen?

"I'm sorry..." Lincoln said as he was cleaning his ear, sure that he had ear wax in it. "D-did you just agree with Lori?"

"Not just her. We all do." A sassy and young voice spoke up.

Lincoln sighed, knowing damn well that it was Lola. At least he expected this from her. But wait, something wasn't right. Did she say, "all of us?". There's no possible way she could speak for everyone else. No one besides Lori and Luna even SAID anything.

"Lola, people can speak for themselves ya know. And I'm certain that not everyone agrees with-"

"We do." spoke everyone in unison, excluding Lola and Lori.

Lincoln's eyes grew wider as he now realized that he was alone in the argument. But this wasn't too surprising. He was no stranger to this type of situation, especially when it came to his sisters.

"Lincoln, it's like totes wrong to diss your older sis like that." said Leni, trying to sound serious as possible.

"Leni, you don't understand, she's trying to-"

Lincoln was cut off yet again, which pretty annoying at this point. He turned towards the voice.

"No Lincoln, YOU don't understand." said Lisa, fixing up her glasses. "Don't you remember what happened precisely two weeks ago? We were experiencing erupting volcano levels on the chart Lincoln, ERUPTING VOLCANO. It's a surprise we didn't tear the house down in the process. Now, unless you want to trigger these events once again, I suggest you apologize to Lori for your sudden outburst."

That was it. The simple mention of that chart set him off. His anger was rising faster, and it just reached its limit. He was gonna let it all out right here, right now.

"No, I'm not apologizing at all. Why should I? I'M the victim here remember? I did nothing wrong to her, and now she's on my case. Sure, maybe I overreacted. Maybe I should've just let it go and walked away. But she gets no consequences for starting it in the first place? At this point she's flexing her power over us, me specifically! But there's no punishment for her because she's 'older'. That's no excuse! Lori isn't acting like an older sister, she's acting like a DIC-"

Lincoln felt an intense stinging sensation on his left cheek as his head banged on the first flight of stairs. He began to notice something dripping from his nose. Sliding his fingers along his nostrils and looking at it afterwards, he saw what it was. Blood. The house was silent. The only thing filling the void of empty volume were the gasp of those who tried to scream but just couldn't bring it out.

Lincoln's body began to shake. He knew Lori was pissed, but he didn't think she'd stoop this low. And yes, he knew it was Lori. No one, not even LYNN, would strike Lincoln with ill intentions unless riled up like that. Lincoln himself didn't think she would do this, until now. Dizzy as can be, he turned around to confirm his suspect, and it was indeed Lori. But the look on her face wasn't one of anger, it was one of complete regret. She kept looking at her hand, and then back to her brother on the floor. Lincoln himself was shaken by this. Would Lori actually do something like this to him? Is this even real? Tears ran down his eyes, but there was no crying at tried to walk over to to Lincoln to apologize.

"Lincoln, I'm-" Lori started.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lincoln shrieked. There was a mixed feeling of fear and anger in his voice. Everyone flinched at his loud cry. Still Dizzy, he got up and staggered his way into the kitchen and grabbed a few paper towels before exiting and attempting to make his way up the stairs, smacking away the hands of anyone who tried to help him. Except for his younger siblings. He couldn't forgive himself if he hurt them. Eventually passing everyone and making it to his room, and slammed the door and locked it.


	2. A Change of Environment

**{Ah, back at again with another chapter in this installment of my fanfic. I'm actually excited to see that people loved it so much, but I gotta get something off my chest. Ya see, I didn't really want to have the initial spark light right in the first chapter, but I've been planning this for soon long that I just went ahead and pushed it out there, which now that I look back on, I really think that wasn't a good idea. But that's alright because I've planned for this as well. I pretty much have the entire story summed up in my head and notes written down, so at least I'm not working empty handed or winging it. I'll do my best to upload weekly, but I can't make promises. Schedules are subjective to change.}**

 **{But yes, I absolutely appreciate all the feedback I get. Criticism is highly encouraged here. But be warned even though I take the criticism it could potentially be awhile until I actually fully understand it. Not as in "What it is" but "How does this work". What I'm basically trying to say here is that implementing it could be a challenge depending on what it may be, but that's just a heads up.}**

 **{'Ight. 'Nuff said. Let's get back into it.}**

 _ **'Sister's Perspective'**_

"What the hell got into you dude!?" A very pissed off Luna shouted.

The Loud Sisters were still standing around the stairs, processing what just happened. Some had looks of complete shook, others had looks of pure disgust, but the one thing that was for sure was that their eyes were stapled to Lori, who looked like she had just committed murder for the first time. After Lincoln stormed back up the stairs, Lori's attention went back to her hand, which looked redder than a tomato. The feeling was weird. Not the stinging sensation that plagued it, but the fact that she even did it in the first place. It felt so unnatural to bring harm upon those you love, especially if the one taking the pain was a younger sibling. Then, she looked down the crimson colored blood that was left untouched on the staircase. It sparkled as it dripped on the white carpet of the floor beneath it. Words couldn't describe the sorrow Lori felt for her little brother, but she didn't get a chance to think on it for too long as she was grabbed by her girdle tank top and pulled back into reality.

Her eyes were now face to face with Luna, who now shared a similar look as Lori did to Lincoln a few moments ago.

"I'm one gonna ask one more time. What. The hell. Has gotten into you." Luna said with a voice cold enough to freeze hell 3 times over.

Lori spoke hesitantly. "I-I swear, I d-didn't mean to, I'd never hurt Linc-"

"You'd never hurt him huh mate? This coming from the same person who threatened to turn him into Human Pretzel?" retorted Luna.

"T-those were just empty threats!" shouted Lori. "They were nothing more than scare tactics to keep him in line!"

"Well those threats don't seem so 'empty' to me right now." said Luna as her grip on Lori's Tank Top tightened.

A hand fell on Luna's shoulder. Confused, she turned around to see Luan looking at her with a cornered look.

"Luna, please stop." Luan said softly spoken. "Lori clearly regrets what she did. Look at her face, she's scared."

"Bullcrap! She's only scared because of what mom & dad will do once they find out she sucker smacked Lincoln and made him bleed on the stairs!" snapped Luna.

Lori's eyes widen in fear. She didn't even THINK about their parents coming into play. What would happen once they found out? Would they ground her? No, they'll do much worse. Things she couldn't even think of.

"That may be true Luna, but do you think more drama is gonna help us?" Luan said in response.

"I-"

Luna quickly realized that she had a point. There was always a time to grill Lori, but perhaps now wouldn't be the best time. Growling in frustration, Luna still with her tank top in hand pulled Lori closer.

"Listen bra, you better be thankful that Luan was here to save you from your verbal and physical destruction. But this thing with Lincoln BETTER be fixed soon or else I won't be so willing to back down next time."

With that being said Luna let go of Lori's tank top and walked back up the stairs, leaving a wrinkled spot in the place she grabbed it by.

Luan sighed and turned to rest of the sisters. "Everyone, please continue on like nothing happened for right now."

"Like nothing happened?" said Leni. But we like just saw-"

"Leni, please." Luan said while rubbing her head.

Leni kept quiet and did as told, and soon after the rest did the same. Luan sighed once again.

"Being the Peacekeeper isn't easy when you're always the TROUBLEMAKER... No, that was terrible. C'mon Luan, you're better than that!" spoke Luan to herself. "Well, at least things have calmed down. I just hope Lincoln is okay right now.."

 _ **'Lincoln's Perspective'**_

Inside Lincoln's dark closet space room, soft sobbing can be heard coming from his pillow. He was holding said pillow in one hand while holding Bun-Bun in the other one. Wet stains could be noticed on the stuffed animal's head as Lincoln would occasionally wipe his eyes with it, but he had to be careful not to accidentally move the torn up piece of the paper towel that he put in his left nostril to keep the blood from leaking.

"Stupid Lori... Stupid Sisters... They always gotta have it their way and no one else's."

Lincoln's eyes shifted over to Bun-Bun. Seeing the beige colored rabbit in his arms made him smile a tad bit, remembering times when his stuffed animal cheered him up when he was down.

"At least I know you'll never turn on me Buddy..."

Lincoln rubbed small thing against his cheeks, enjoying how fuzzy it felt. It even helped the pain of the smack go away. He got up from the pillow and replaced the bloody paper towel in his nostril with a fresh one, tossing the first one into the trash after doing so. Lincoln was ready to go back to bed, however he glanced back over the bin, looking at the trash he discarded. Then, he looked all over his room, his messy, messy room. It was all just a big reminder of why he was so depressed to begin with. Maybe he didn't like her at moment's notice, but perhaps Lynn _was_ on to something. He sighed.

"I need to get out this room. No, this entire house. Just a quick walk should help."

With that being said, Lincoln got up from his bed and fished around in his drawer for a cleaner set of attire. After a few minutes he got his usual wear on, but it was feeling a bit chillier outside. It was Autumn afterall. He looked around in his little closet looking fo something to wear on top of his shirt until he found a black hoodie that his mom bought him a few weeks ago while she was at the store. How nice of her.

Lincoln put the jacket on and faced Bun Bun, who was laying idly on the bed.

"Welp, How do I look?"

It gave no response. Lincoln chuckled.

"Heheh, well I'll be back in a bit, I'm just going outside for a change of environment."

With that being said, Lincoln turned towards the door and headed out. He did his best not to get noticed. Attention after that fiasco wouldn't be the thing he had in mind. After walking down the stairs, he headed towards the front door and left quietly without a sound.

'A Half Hour Later'

"Well this is wonderful. Sitting at the park doing absolutely no thing."

Lincoln drooped down on a city park bench, bored as ever. He barely had anything to do since his friend Clyde was gone on vacation somewhere in Fiji, and his 'half-girl-half-friend' Ronnie Anne was busy helping Bobby manage his jobs, and Rusty plus the rest of Lincoln's pals were off taking care of their own personal lives.

Lincoln's train of thought was soon interrupted by the laughter of young children. He turned to the source of the sound and saw five children, specifically three girls and two boys playing in a sandbox. They were pretty young, around Lana and Lola's age, and they also looked like siblings. The kids were tossing sand at each other while laughing, and it genuinely looked like they were having a very good time. Lincoln twitched and squinted his left eye at the sight of the this. The way those kids were just getting along and having fun disgusted him.

"Maybe coming to the park wasn't the best idea... I think I'm just about ready to go home." Lincoln said to himself bitterly.

With that being said, he got up and walked out of the park and towards his house. It was a five minute walk, so it wasn't that long. Although truthfully, he didn't want to go home just yet. Lincoln wanted to stay out just a tad bit longer, but it was boring and there was nothing fun going on. He was slowly getting tired of going to his favorite places like arcade and comic book store, and besides seeing his friends and indirectly causing chaos almost every week, that was pretty much all he did in Royal Woods, which was yet another contribution to his depression. Lincoln was lost deep in his sullen mood until a very loud crashing noise made him jump. He looked all the over his surrounding area, certain that two cars must've crashed. But, there was no crash. Besides the city buildings and sidewalk, the only other place nearest to him was... a Junkyard. The place people throw away their worn down and useless things that won't be missed. A place that would surely be fun to explore. If not at least interesting. People throw away a lot of different things for a lot different reasons, and while most of it is junk, there could be some hidden gems among the pile of trash. And honestly, ANYTHING beats going back home and dealing with others in Lincoln's case, so why not? It's not going a Junkyard could be a life changing experience or anything...

 **{Alright guys, that's Ch. #2 for ya. A bit shorter than what I had planned, but pretty okay as well. And before you ask, yes, I am writing Luan a tad bit out of character, but there's a reason why. A lot of the darker fanfics I've read tend to paint Luan as a heartless monster only cares about her own amusement and not the safety of her family. While a lot of this IS canonicaly at question, I personally believe that Luan has a softer spot than most people think, and it's not really shown that much around here, which is why I want to make it more apparent in my fanfiction. Now I'm not saying that EVERYONE does this. There are fanfics out there that show her sensitive side(And I appreciate that). I just thought I'd do it as well. And it's TOTALLY NOT BECAUSE SHE'S MY FAVORITE LOUD SISTER OR ANYTHING. Haha...Ha... Yea see ya for Chapter Three. ~}**


	3. Story Update 1

**{Hey guys, it'd be me, TheAceCard97, and I thought I'd give you a small little update. Now, I've been listening to a lot of your feedback and criticism, and I just wanna say that you guys are absolutely right. So far this story has been taking the generic route and the scenarios have been a bit cliche predicted, but hear me out guys It's only chapter two, and I have BIG plans for this story. Just give me time to work out the small little kinks and it'll get better and more well developed as it goes on. So far I'm the grey/mixed area of this where it could go several ways, and I'm currently still trying to work this out and make it better. I think my main problem is that I pushed this chapter out quickly so people won't lose interest in it, but in return it was underdeveloped and loose, which I apologize for. Now I know I sound like a broken record at this point, but seriously your criticism helps out a lot here and it helps me put out better stories by listening to the audience. Now, let's talk about the characters for a sec, starting with Lori.}**

 **{Now, I know the whole "Abusive Oldest Sibling" thing has been played out many of times, but that's NOT what I'm going for here. I'm trying show a more human and compassionate side of her and as the story progresses you'll see more of it as the story progress. And BTW, the whole point of bringing up the "Human Pretzel" thing was to show how meaningless it actually was. It was Hollow Threat, and the only reason she hit Lincoln in the first place was because he was bad mouthing her. Speaking of which..}**

 **{Yes, Lincoln is acting like a little whiny bitch right now. There is a reason behind that, but that's spoiler territory so I don't wanna go into that right now. As for the swearing, I don't get that complaint really. He only swore at his sentence during his rant in the first chapter and it wasn't anything major. Chill my dudes.}**

 **{As for Luna's behavior, I was just basically trying to do the whole "Good Cop Bad Coop" thing with her and Luan . Showing Luna's impulsive side really helps out with showing Luan's sympathetic side. It helps out even more considering they're roommates. I know it seems a bit sketchy, but again, it's only chapter two. Give it time.}**

 **{In conclusion, I screwed up and I apologize. The chapters will take longer to make now, but that's a good thing because it'll give me time to flesh out the chapter and make it better for me and you, A.K.A., the audience. But the general idea of the story will stay the same. It can still work and I think I can make a great fanfic out of it. I'm not gonna promise that it'll be the best fanfic out there(again, this is my first), but I can promise you it'll be the best I can make it.}**

 **{To be entirely honestI didn't want to make this as I'm trying to follow the "Show, Don't Tell" idea I was given in the first chapter, but if people start getting the wrong idea about this story, that it'll just be brushed off as "Another Genetic and Basic-Ass Loud House Fanfic.", and that's not what I want for it, because this can be so much more than that. So please, give me time to bring more into this story. That's all I ask. And if you have advice feel free to PM me. But I I'm not remaking this story because it'd be too easy in my opinion.}**

 **{But with that being said, I'm out and thanks for listening you guys.}**


End file.
